


100 Kink Challenge

by Peter164



Series: PWP [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Anonymous Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bloodplay, Body Paint, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Chair Sex, Choking, Clothed Sex, Collars, Corsetry, Couch Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dress Up, Drunk Sex, Electricity, Filming, Fireplaces, Fluff, Food Sex, Forced Feminization, Gags, Genderfuck, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Ice Play, Incest, Knifeplay, Lactation Kink, Lapdance, Leather Kink, Lingerie, Loud Sex, Marathon Sex, Masochism, Massage, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pampering, Phone Sex, Piercings, Pole Dancing, Possession, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Punishment, Reading Aloud, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Games, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Shower Sex, Silence Kink, Skinny Dipping, Skype, Sleepy Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking, Stripping, Suspension, Tattoos, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Wax Play, but not really, needy sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: I decided to tackle the 100 Kink challenge for some reason. I'm hoping to have this updated every other day (may or may not be a new chapter). I am still hoping to have the actual content out pretty frequently though.





	1. The Ultimate List

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open for:  
> Double ended dildo  
> Piercings  
> 

Aftercare (Will/Nico)  
Ageplay (Percy/Jason)  
Almost Getting Caught (Percy/Jason)  
Angry (Piper/Annabeth)  
Anonymous (Connor/Travis)  
Aphrodisiac (Percy/Jason)  
Audio (Will/Nico)  
Begging (Percy/Jason)  
Blood Play (Will/Nico)  
Body Paint (Piper/Annabeth)  
Body Worship (Will/Nico)  
Bondage (Luke/Percy)  
Breathplay (Will/Nico)  
By a Fire (Frank/Hazel)  
Car Sex (Percy/Jason)  
Caught Masturbating (Connor/Travis)  
Chair (Will/Nico)  
Clothed (Luke/Percy)  
Collars (Percy/Jason)  
Corsetry (Piper/Annabeth)  
Creative Position (Will/Nico)  
Crossdressing (Will/Nico)  
DP (Will/Nico)  
Daddy Kink (Percy/Jason)  
Dark (Percy/Jason)  
Denied orgasm (Luke/Percy)  
Dirty talk (Will/Nico)  
Dom/Sub (Will/Nico)  
Double Ended Dildo  
Dress Up (Percy/Jason)  
Drunk (Percy/Jason)  
Electricity (Percy/Jason)  
Filming/Photography (Will/Nico)  
Fingering (Jason/Reyna)  
Food (Grover/Percy)   
Gags (Percy/Annabeth)  
Game (Will/Nico)  
Gender Play (Percy/Jason)  
Giggly (Hazel/Frank)  
Hair Pulling (Will/Nico)  
Humiliation (Will/Nico)  
Ice (Percy/Jason)  
Incest (Connor/Travis)  
Knife Play (Will/Nico)  
Lactation (Percy/Jason)  
Lapdance (Frank/Leo)  
Leather (Percy/Jason)  
Lingerie (Will/Nico)  
Loud (Percy/Jason)  
Loving (Percy/Jason)  
Marathon (Will/Nico)  
Masochism (Will/Nico)  
Massage (Will/Nico)  
Masturbation (Piper/Annabeth)  
Medical (Will/Nico)  
Mirror (Frank/Leo)  
Multiple orgasm (Luke/Percy)  
Needy (Frank/Leo)  
Nipples (Percy/Annabeth)  
No Penetration (Percy/Jason)  
No pain (Will/Nico)  
On the Phone With Someone Else (Will/Nico)  
Omorashi (Percy/Jason)  
Outside (Jason/Reyna)  
Overstimulation (Will/Nico)  
Pampering (Will/Nico)  
Pegging (Percy/Annabeth)  
Pet (Will/Nico)  
Phone Sex (Frank/Leo)  
Piercings  
Plug (Frank/Leo)  
Pole Dancing (Percy/Jason)  
Possession (Will/Nico)  
Praise (Will/Nico)  
Pregnancy (Will/Nico)  
Public Sex (Will/Nico)  
Punishment (Will/Nico)  
Reading Erotica (Frank/Leo)  
Roleplay (Percy/Jason)  
Romantic (Piper/Annabeth)  
Rough (Frank/Leo)  
Sensory Deprivation (Will/Nico)  
Shibari (Percy/Jason)  
Shower (Frank/Leo)  
Silence (Percy/Jason)  
Skinny Dipping (Percy/Nico)  
Skype Sex (Thalia/Reyna)  
Sleepy (Silena/Clarisse)  
Sloppy (Jason/Reyna)  
Sofa (Thalia/Reyna)  
Spanking (Will/Nico)  
Stripping (Percy/Jason)  
Suspension (Will/Nico)  
Tattoos (Will/Nico)  
Teasing (Percy/Jason)  
Threesome (Nico/Percy/Jason)  
Toys (Percy/Jason)  
Voyeurism (Will/Nico)  
Wall (Frank/Leo)  
Wax Play (Percy/Jason)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This list is not in chronological order (timeline wise) this is just the order that chapters will be uploaded. The relationships will most likely change and will absolutely be added. So please be flexible with this plan.
> 
> For requests, please let me know by commenting a pairing and what you'd like them to be included in. Can be pairings listed or others. I will try to fit as many people's requests as I can, but if you request more that one thing, you may not get every single thing you requested in order to make room for someone else. I'm sorry if this happens to you, but it is to make as many people happy as I can.


	2. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd

Nico was wrung out. He was sticky and blissed out into oblivion. Will was leaning over him, sweaty and messy. He pressed gentle kisses to his neck and wrapped his arms around his waist to untie his hands. 

“I’m gonna go get a wet rag to wash you off. Are you okay with that?” Will asked him. Nico hummed, “Can you use your words? I want to make sure you’ll be alright.”

“S’long you come back fast.” Nico slurred.

“Of course sweetheart. I’ll be back as fast as I can. You did such a good job, I love you so much.” Will kissed his cheek. He carefully let Nico fall back onto the pillows and slipped out of his grip. He hurried to the bathroom and filled a bowl with warm water. He picked up the cup he filled with ice before they started, it was still mostly ice, but he filled it with cold water and took those out to the bed. He had the softest rag they owned and dipped it carefully in the water. He gently rubbed the cum off Nico’s stomach. He asked how he was feeling, was the water too hot, did he need water, did he want anything?

“Can you get Sally for me?” Nico asked. Will kissed his forehead.

“A soon has you’re clean. We don’t want to get her dirty, right?” Will ran his fingers through his black hair and made Nico pur. He hummed in agreement and relaxed into the bed. The moment Nico’s torso was washed, Will picked up the pale blue stuffed dog and handed it to him. Nico squeezed it tightly and closed his eyes sleepily.

“M’tired.” Nico muttered. 

“Let’s not fall asleep until you get some water in you.” Will held his cheek and Nico nuzzled into his hand. He gently pulled him up and handed him the glass of water, “Remember to use both hands.”

Nico gulped the water down and handed it back to Will, who set it down on the nightstand. Nico wrapped his arms around his neck, his stuffed animal still in his hand. He kissed Will and rested his head on his shoulder. Will left careful kisses on the bruises and bitemarks covering his skin. He stood up as quietly as he could, making Nico whine.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I’m just putting some boxers on. You should too you know.” Will smiled and kissed his nose. Nico giggled and had Will get him a pair. Nico picked up the shirt that Will was wearing before their little adventure and slipped it over his head. Will blushed a little and Nico pulled him back onto the bed with him. Will held himself up on his elbows and smiled.

“Can you read to me?” Nico asked.

“Of course. What do you want to read?” Will brushed his cheek.  
“Tom Sawyer?” He asked. Will kissed him.

“Sounds wonderful.” Will smiled. Nico winced and shifted, “Are you okay, Nico? Did we go too far?” 

“I’m fine. Just a little sore from the ropes and the spanking.” Nico explained. Will pressed kissed to his wrists, where the ropes had been tied. 

“Do we need to lighten up next time?” Will pet his hair, obviously worried about his angel.

“No, I’m okay.” Nico told him. Will looked at him with warning, “Calm down Doc. Give me a few hours and it’ll be like nothing ever happened. In fact, I was thinking maybe we could increase it.”

“You can handle that?” Will questioned him.

“You know that I’d tell you if I couldn’t.” Nico pecked his lips lightly, “Now can we snuggle and read Tom Sawyer?”

Will rolled his eyes and moved under the blankets. Nico was positioned between his legs with his back against Will’s chest. He was curled up with Sally in his arms and Will’s arms around him holding the book. Will read out loud to him until he fell asleep on his chest. He tried not to move as he closed the book and opened up the book he was reading on his own. He refused to book cheat on Nico. Someone knocked on the door and Will called for them to come in. They never left enough evidence for someone to know what had happened, so he felt comfortable with someone coming in. 

“Hey, Chiron was wondering where you were. You usually participate in all the activities.” Apollo was standing in the doorway. 

“I decided to skip out today. Nico’s been having a bit of a rough time lately, so we had a little bit of a rest day.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He was too honest to lie to his own dad, but there was no way that he was telling him that they’d just had sex. Much less the fetishy play time that that sex happened to be.

“That is absolutely adorable.” Apollo smiled. Nico shifted and exposed a hickey he had on his collarbone. To keep their cover, Will wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Apollo just about became the heart eyes emoji at the gesture, “Also, why are you shirtless? And why is Nico wearing your shirt?”

“Got too hot, and Nico stole it. I’ll get it back eventually.” Will shrugged. Again not a complete lie, the beauty of the english language let him say hot without having to divulge in what exactly that entailed. That was the best part of their arrangement, being able to be so public without actually letting a soul know. Well, that and the knowledge that Nico trusted him so completely to let him do whatever he wanted without fear of being taken advantage of.

“I love you.” Will muttered into Nico’s hair while he slept. There were only a few times he got to show his boyfriend so much affection. When he surprised him and forced him to accept it, when he was asleep or tired enough he stopped caring about anything, or when he was in subspace. He used every opportunity to tell him how much he loved him.


	3. Ageplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to my beta reader coolcatpjo for making sure this is all nice and polished up for you guys ^w^

Percy and Jason were laughing and joking together in Cabin 3, almost like a slumber party if you would. While Jason wore a t-shirt and pajama pants, Percy was taking the idea of a sleep over a little too far. He had on a tiny little shirt that exposed just the smallest sliver of his tummy and it rode up to his bellybutton if he raised his arms in the slightest. If that wasn’t enough, he was wearing a pair of shorts that had to be a size too small. His ass was only just covered, and Jason was having a very hard time focusing on their conversation, especially since Percy was on his stomach. It may also be due to the fact that Percy kept squirming, his ass shaking with his movements.

“You look like a little girl, you know that?” Jason tried to joke, but he had quite a hard time looking away from him. He was lucky he didn’t, otherwise he wouldn’t have noticed the the pink tint that developed in Percy’s cheeks.

“Oh, well, um-”

“What?” Jason walked over to him and knelt down on the floor in front of him, “Do you like being a little girl?”

Percy nodded, his face was hot and red. Jason pet his hair, running his fingers delicately through it.

“Are you a good little girl?” Jason asked. Percy hid his face and nodded, “Good girls use their words.”

“I’m a good little girl, Jason.” Percy repeated, “Can I sit on your lap?”

“Not until you ask me nicely.” He stood up and Percy sat back on his knees.

“May I please sit on your lap?” Percy asked again. Jason sat on the bed and pulled him forward. Percy placed his knees on either side of Jason’s hips and wrapped his arms around his neck. He whimpered when Jason slid his hands under the hem of his shirt along his back. 

“Come here and kiss me.” Jason ran his fingers through his hair. Percy hummed and hesitantly leaned forward. He gently pressed their lips together and pulled away quickly. Jason rolled his eyes and kissed him. Percy relaxed a little bit, but stayed quite anxious. He pulled his hands back and pulled at the hem of his own shirt. Jason gently pet the back of his head and asked what was wrong.

“You’re not freaked out about this right? I mean, it’s not too weird for you?” Percy asked, looking at his lap. “The me getting turned on by being treated like a little kid, I mean.”

Jason moved one of his hands and held Percy’s cheek, tilting his face up. He gently kissed him, keeping it surprisingly innocent. Percy whimpered and leaned into him. Jason pulled him closer, forcing Percy to grind into him. Percy let out a breathy moan and grabbed at Jason’s shirt. Jason pulled away from him and crossed his arms.

“Use your words.” He warned.

“May I please take your shirt off?” Percy asked. Jason grabbed his shirt to pull it over his head, but Percy grabbed it away, “I wanna do it.”

“Excuse me?” Jason tilted his head, Percy shied away.

“May I please do it instead?” He asked as polite as he could muster.

“Good girl.” Jason nuzzled into his neck and peppered kisses over his cheeks making Percy giggle. He pulled Jason’s shirt over his head and pressed gentle kisses on his shoulder, “Can you grind into me, cutiepie?”

“Yes, Jason.” Percy said and slowly bucked his hips forward. Jason hummed in pleasure, “Am I doing good?”

“You’re doing so good. I can’t wait to feel my dick inside you.” Jason praised him. Percy’s breath hitched at the comment, “But first, it seems that my pants are still on. And I think I know just the perfect little one to help me with that.”

Percy giggled and slipped off his lap. He carefully pulled down his pajama pants and threw them onto the floor. Jason purred and pulled at the hem of Percy’s shorts. He pulled them off and reached around to Percy’s entrance, smirking when he felt how slick he already was.

“You got all ready for me and you didn’t even know that you were getting a treat.” Jason said, grinning. Percy glowed with shy pride.

“I was hoping just a little.” He smiled. 

“Well in that case, you get a reward that is just as pretty as you.” Jason smiled. He adjusted Percy and lowered him down on his dick. Percy moaned and slowly bounced up and down. Jason held tightly to his hips and helped him slide up and down. Jason loved the little noises Percy made and he hummed quietly.

“You feel so good, Jason.” Percy said breathily. 

“You’re doing such a good job. I love you princess.” Jason didn’t know where the nickname came from, but it made Percy whimper and hide his face, “Are you my precious little princess?”

Percy hummed in agreement. His voice had gone up an octave and it made Jason’s toes curl.

“You’re only my princess, right? No one else’s.” Jason said into his neck. Percy moaned and nodded his head. He peppered kisses over his neck as he began to bounce faster, sloppier. Jason tilted his head for better access. Percy was whining nearly constantly now, making Jason pound up into him, meeting halfway.

“May I please cum?” Percy begged. 

“Go on princess. Cover your pretty shirt with cum-stains.” Jason’s voice was dropping deeper with every word. Percy moaned and Jason wrapped his fist around Percy’s dick. Percy moaned and bucked up into his hand, quickly spilling over the both of them. Jason didn’t hold out long with him spasming around him and quickly filled him up. 

They sat for just a few minutes, just enjoying the heat of the other’s body. Jason pulled the shirt off Percy and threw it to the floor. He set Percy carefully on the bed causing him to snuggle into the pillows. Jason was gathering up their dirty clothes and putting them in the laundry hamper in the corner. He curled up next to him and pulled him closer to him. 

“You’re sure that this doesn’t weird you out at all?” Percy asked, turning over to face Jason.

“It’s weird for sure, but I don’t mind. You can be my princess as long as you listen to me, okay?” He ran his fingers through his hair. Percy purred and snuggled into his chest.

“Okay, daddy.” Percy said. He almost immediately pulled back, blushing furiously and trying to talk his way out of the statement. Jason pecked a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t worry, princess. Daddy will worry about that another time. For now, it’s bedtime, we played enough for tonight.” Jason pulled him back in and Percy wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I can feel your cum dripping out of me.” Percy muttered into his chest.

“Bedtime, princess. We can play more tomorrow.” Jason repeated. They stayed like that until they both fell asleep.


	4. Almost Getting Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that at the end there is some discussion about scars and domestic abuse. There is also some scars that imply something very specific and possibly trigger worthy but is never directly mentioned. It never gets much darker than what is in the actual books, but I still feel obliged to put this here. I do think that if you could handle the book, you can handle this.
> 
> And thank you to my lovely beta reader coolcatpjo for making this all nice and tidy for me :)

Percy whined as Jason bit his shoulder. Percy was about to moan when there was a knock on the door. They both stopped dead and Percy’s hand flew up to Jason’s mouth.

“Hey, Percy?” Annabeth’s voice called.

“Yeah?” Percy asked. Jason licked the palm of his hand like a child and made Percy pull it back instinctively. Jason smirked and pressed his fingers deeper into him. Percy’s breath hitched.

“Leo needs some nautical expertise for something or other that he’s making. Any desire to help him out?” She asked. Jason nudged Percy’s legs open and dipped his head down low. He was sucking bruises into his thighs. 

“I can’t right now, but maybe in a few minutes?” His toes were curling and he was biting his lip. Jason made it his goal to make Percy explain his way out of a shriek. 

“Sure. Hey, why didn’t you come to the door?” She asked. Percy’s eyes widened.

“I just-” Percy stuttered, “Got out of the shower. Haven’t gotten dressed yet.”

Jason crawled back up and whispered into his ear, “How original.”

Absolute fury burned in Percy’s eyes. Annabeth went on to ask what would take him a few minutes if he had just showered.

“I have to study for this test that’s coming up. Really got to prioritize.” Percy made it up as he went along.

“Well, I could help with that if you want.” She offered. Percy quickly turned her down, “Perseus Jackson, what are you hiding from me?”

She sounded like a mom. Her tone made the blood drain from his face and pool up in other choice locations between his legs. What if Mommy walked in and saw the filthy things Daddy was doing with his fingers. Jason took note of the reaction and filed it away for future use. 

“Nothing. I just want to try by myself. Must be masculine pride or something.” Percy squirmed as Jason’s fingers began curling. 

“Absolutely not hiding another pretty blonde in your bed, are you. Am I your little secret?” Jason bit at his ear. Percy swore loudly.

“Everything okay?” She asked through the door. 

“Just slipped, I’m alright.” His heart raced. Jason mouthed at his neck. That wasn’t very satisfactory, guess he just had to try a little harder. He had a perfect idea, Percy might hate him for a while, but the reward outweighed the risk. He slipped back down and pressed the flat of his tongue against Percy’s entrance. Hands flew to his hair and tangled themselves up. 

“I’ll leave you to it I guess. Leo’s making repairs on Festus when you’re done jacking off.” She said.

“I can promise you I’m not jacking off.” His breathing was shallow. Jason continued to lap at him until his legs shook.

“Whatever you say. You can borrow my razor if you need to need to shave your hairy palms.” She left. Percy could vaguely hear footsteps outside the door. The very second she was gone, Percy finally let out a moan he had been choking back since she showed up. He was moments away from begging to cum when Jason slipped his free hand around his dick. Percy’s head lolled back and he shot ropes of cum across his chest. His nails dug into Jason’s scalp. 

Jason moved his hands to Percy’s thighs and kissed his hipbones. Jason found a dirty towel on the floor, shrugged and carefully started wiping him down. He whispered gentle praises into his ear, he did such a good job, he made him so happy, he was always so pretty. He waited for Percy’s breath to even back out before kissing the corner of his mouth and scooping him up in a hug. 

He adjusted the pillows and let him lay back down. Percy tugged on his hand and Jason rested his head on the pillows. Percy yawned and snuggled up in his chest. Jason rubbed a scar that Percy had on his hand. Once he asked where he got the little starburst on his palm, the only response was a shrug and the words scorpion attack. There was something else that he had never noticed before, another thin, white scar on his left shoulder. What was this one’s backstory? He probably shouldn’t ask, but-

“Is it okay if I ask about this?” He rubbed his shoulder. Percy snuggled deeper into his chest.

“I don’t like talking about it. Brings back bad memories.” He said.

It must have been awful if he wouldn’t even mention how it came to be. He would always give at least some explanation. Poison, close call with a knife, monsters, the deepest pits of hell, something. The only other time he’d ever gotten no explanation at all was with a collection of horizontal scars on his upper thighs. He had an idea about those, but not one that he liked pairing with the little ball of sunshine that was Percy.

“There’s more on my back. My mom’s-”

“You don’t need to tell me. I don’t need to know if you don’t want me to.” Jason assured him.

“Shut up. My mom’s ex-husband was pretty abusive. I can see you worrying, don’t. He may or may not have his very own statue now all thanks to Medusa.” Percy tapped Jason’s nose. Jason kissed him and pulled him in as close as he could. He didn’t say a word, but Percy purred and relaxed his tense muscles. 

“You know you can tell me if I do something wrong, right?” Jason told him quietly.

“Yeah. I know.” Percy said, sleepily, “Can you wake me up in a few minutes to go help out Leo?”

“Sure.” He said. Percy fell fast asleep.


	5. Angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go easy on my for this one guys. I've never written anything girlxgirl before, so if it's a little rough I apologize. That's the main reason it took such a long time for this to get out. The next one is back to the boyxboy so it really should not take as long. 
> 
> And as usual thank you to my beta readers (two now) coolcatpjo and Mistystormz

Annabeth was sitting on her bed, biting at her thumb. Piper strolled in and sat across from her, crossing her legs. Annabeth scowled and curled up into herself.

“What’s wrong?” Piper asked.

“I’m fine.” Annabeth snapped. Piper stayed silent, “I know what you’re trying to do. It won’t work.”

Piper didn’t say a word. Annabeth shifted in discomfort, “Percy told me he fell in love with someone else.”

“I heard. Did he happen to say who?” Piper knew the whole story. She’d pulled it out of Jason very similarly to how she was pulling the information from Annabeth, however, it was much easier with him. Fifteen seconds of silence gave her everything she wanted to know and more. Obviously, Percy was better at hiding it, or maybe Annabeth just didn’t pick up on it.

“Yeah, it’s just that-”

“It’s Jason? Don’t worry I know.” She shrugged. Annabeth’s lip quivered. Piper pulled her into a hug, immediately breaking Annabeth’s dam and flooding her shirt with tears.

“I just don’t understand why he would-”

“Annabeth, we’re Greeks. It’s in our blood. Jupiter and Poseidon both have had their share of boyfriends.” She cradled her for a few minutes while Annabeth’s sadness evolved back into fury. Annabeth pushed away and started punching at her pillow. 

“Stupid Percy. What can Jason give him that I can’t?” She yelled. Piper cheered her on. Annabeth was gritting her teeth, “Fuck it.”

She said, grabbing Piper’s hair and pulling their faces together. Soft lips came together forcefully, teeth clacking and a tongue down Piper’s throat, and she moaned quietly. Annabeth pushed her down and straddled her hips. 

“Show him he’s not the only one who can have sex with his best friend.” Piper urged with a smile. Annabeth growled and pulled Piper’s sweatshirt off, tossing it onto the floor. All she had on underneath was a sports bra. Annabeth shifted her weight and leaned down to bite at her collarbone. Her hands came up to rub at Piper’s chest through the fabric. Piper hummed with approval at her actions. Annabeth came up to see red bite marks blossoming across Piper’s chest.

One of Annabeth’s moved upward and wrapped around Piper’s throat. She rocked her hips forward, staring down at her hungrily. Piper purred and grabbed at Annabeth’s hips, only to have the grip on her neck tighten. Annabeth was going surprisingly slow, but what she lacked in speed she made up for with pressure and passion. That passion just came from hatred for someone who wasn’t Piper. Annabeth fumbled for the other’s jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down her legs. She resumed her ferocious kissing as she rubbed Piper through her panties, making her moan. She pulled back only long enough to pull the sports bra over Piper’s head.

Soon her mouth found it’s way down to Piper’s tits. She kneaded one while her mouth worked on the other, lapping and leaving little nips, rolling the perky nub between her teeth. Piper was much bigger than Annabeth was, spilling out of her fingers and leaving so much skin untouched. 

“Feeling a little bit underdressed I must say.” Piper said, running her fingers through Annabeth’s hair. Annabeth growled and glared at her, “I just wanna enjoy you as much as you seem to be enjoying me.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt over her head. She hooked her fingers through Piper’s boyshorts and yanked them off, leaving them in a similar state as the rest of Piper’s clothes. 

“I was about to soak right through those, and we haven't even gotten to the good part yet.” Piper giggled. Annabeth pushed Piper’s thighs open and dipped her head down. She lapped at Piper’s clit, sucking at her juices. Piper threw her head back and moaned loudly. Annabeth reached up and shoved two of her fingers into Piper’s mouth. Piper sucked on them dreamily, doing her best to coat them with saliva. Annabeth then pulled them out and slowly eased them into Piper. She curled her fingers upwards and made Piper’s legs shake when she hit her prostate. Annabeth crawled upwards, fingers pumping harshly into Piper, and kissed her once again. Piper was moaning into Annabeth’s mouth with every press inwards. 

“Get your fucking tongue back down there.” Piper demanded. Annabeth chuckled and obeyed. She alternated between lapping up slowly and flicking her clit with her tongue. Piper was turning to jello beneath her as she bucked against her face. Annabeth could feel her tightening around her fingers, could hear her breath getting faster and higher.

“Cum on my fingers.” Annabeth demanded. Piper moaned and dug her fingers into Annabeth’s hair. She whited out, Annabeth’s mouth and fingers helping her ride out her orgasm. Piper was vaguely aware that Annabeth had slipped out of her and was now coaxing her cum coated fingers into Piper’s mouth.

Piper sucked on them happily. She could taste herself, and she never thought she would actually like the taste or the way it wriggled down her throat. But she did.

“Feeling better?” Piper asked Annabeth. She nodded slowly.

“Percy can go fuck himself. I have something so much better.” She purred.

“Good. That means it’s your turn.” Piper giggled and kissed her, easing her hands around Annabeth’s back to unclasp her bra.


	6. Anonymous

Travis was visiting from college and Connor was following him everywhere. But Travis seemed distracted and preoccupied with something.

“What’s wrong?” He asked his brother one day.

“Got something big I’m planning. Sorry I’ve been so busy with that.” Travis said. Connor pouted.

“Can I help?” He asked, eager for attention.

Travis bit his lip. “Sorry, but no. It’s a surprise for you. I just really hope you’ll like it.” Connor’s heart fluttered. 

Two days later, Connor got his surprise. It was the middle of the night, and he was just about to drift off to sleep when someone snuck up behind him and covered his mouth. A knife was at it throat, but Connor knew knives. This one was made from plastic, no harm could possibly been done beyond a scratch that wouldn't even break through skin. That’s how he knew it was some very elaborate prank that was being played, so he went along with it. He needed some excitement. His “kidnappers” were blindfolding him. There were definitely more than one. One hand was holding the toy knife, another was in his hair, a pair was tying the blindfold, and he heard more footsteps getting closer to him. The third person must have been the one to stick the ping pong ball in his mouth and cover it up with duct tape. Good choice getting rid of the use of his tongue. Duct tape only works for a gag when it can’t get saliva on it, getting rid of his tongue meant less chance for wet tape. 

The hand in his hair was pushing him into an upright position, the person that was tying the blindfold was then tying his hands together with a rope. Good, sturdy knots. This might’ve been a joke, but they sure didn’t want Connor getting loose. 

They helped him stand up and walked him outside, he was pushing into what he assumed was a car, which was already running. The three original were still getting him secured when he heard a door close on his front right. He was up to four now. His door closed and they immediately began moving, that meant the driver was already in the car. Five. 

The drive gave Connor plenty of time to think about what was going on. Was it a surprise party for him? He would be surprised with cake and friends and jokes. Travis would be there, maybe kiss his cheek when no one was looking. No, not that. Maybe it was Travis’ way of making his visit memorable. He’d stand with balloons and a big stuffed bear and give him hugs and they’d be happy. Travis would confess his undying love-no. Absolutely not. Connor had to take his mind off Travis. Maybe they were going to Fight Club. Edward Norton would be there helping Connor cheer on the participants. Maybe he would get to fight Travis. Rolling around on a dirty floor, covered in sweat and bruises, their bare chest pressed against each-now that was bad on a whole new level. Connor never took himself for the kinky type. Hey, first time for everything, right?

The car stopped and he was helped out of the car. The driver was helping him walk over some very multi-level ground. He stepped onto things, over things, down things. He was outside, possibly in a parking lot, judging from the hard ground beneath him. He stepped up a couple stairs and through a door. Inside now. He was pushed into what Connor thought was an elevator. A few twists and turns later and he was pushed through another doorway and onto a mattress. His hands were untied. He figured he’d play nice and see what would happen if he didn’t touch anything. The duct tape was pulled from his mouth and he spit out the ping pong ball.

He relaxed into the soft sheets, the big, fluffy pillows were just out of reach of his head. He felt someone get up onto the bed and relax onto his lap.

“Was this just a clever way to get into my pants?” He asked. No reply. He didn’t mind so much since he had slim fingers ghosting over his chest, “Don’t want me knowing who the pretty girl is?”

Fingers laced through his own, guiding his hands to the mystery person’s waist. Connor ran his hands down their sides, over a flat chest.

“Oh, I see. You’re a boy. Or maybe you’re not a boy, then I do apologize. If that’s the case please tell me. If it’s not feel free to continue on with this silent treatment. But I’d really like to at least know the gender of whoever is sitting on my lap.” Connor said, continuing to massage this mystery man’s chest. When he got no reply he went on assuming that a guy was sitting in his lap, pinning him to the bed. 

Lips met with his. Soft and slow, gentle. Connor wanted to dig his fingers through his hair and pull him in harder, but he let whoever this was be in charge. Knowing this was a boy let his mind wander to places he never really allowed it to before. He imagined it was his big brother kissing him like he was the most precious thing in the world, pretending Travis was beginning to slowly grind into him. Connor groaned at the action, letting him work his magic. His pajama pants were beginning to tent, and he was getting restless. He bucked upwards, making him gasp. Wait, he’d heard nearly that same noise when he’d pushed his brother into the icy lake, but gasps all sound pretty similar, emphasis on the pretty. Connor repeated the action, this time a sharp intake of breath.

“Can I guess who you are?” Connor asked, breaking the beautiful illusion he was falling into. You don’t get turned on by the thought of fucking your brother.

“Abso-fucking-lutely not.” He said. That was Travis. All doubt was gone from Connor’s mind. He wasn’t insane, he was actually about to have sex with his brother.

“Whatever you say, Travis. But could you please hurry up, I’m getting a little impatient down here.” He wiggled his hips again. 

“You’re so annoying sometimes.” Travis said, leaning back to pull his shirt off, “Trying to go slow. I have to fucking savor this forever and ever. You’re making me rush into it.”

“Maybe I want you to rush into it, not-Travis.” Connor blindly reached for his face, bringing it down to kiss him. He reached back down to rub his stomach and now bare chest. Soft skin covered a thin layer of muscle. He felt so good, so nice to have his hands reaching down and working the hem of his pants down over his legs. He moaned when his hand cupped Connor through his underwear. Soft and gentle, slow. Travis asked if he was allowed to see him.

“You won’t like what you see.” Connor said.

“Well, given the fact that I think you’re my brother and I’m still very much into this I’d say that’s pretty unlikely.” Travis pointed out.

“Then call it anxiety.” Travis kissed him and hummed into his mouth.

“Don’t be anxious, little boy. I’m not scary.” He promised.

“I’m older than you.” Mystery Man said.

“If you’re not my brother, you’re really not helping your case very much.” Connor told him.

“Oh, bite me you bitch.” 

“Gladly.” Connor sunk his teeth into his neck, the other moaned much louder than he expected, “Do you like it when I bite you?”

“Yes.” He muttered breathlessly. Connor giggled and bit him again, Travis wishing he could see the expression on his face. He used his hands to find his collarbone so he could bite down on the bone jutting out. The other gasped and pulls Travis so they’re sitting. More specifically, he’s sitting on Connor, who’s just not laying down anymore. He bites and sucks and completely ruins him. He’s pulling on the button of the other’s jeans.

“Off.” He commands between nips at his skin. He gets up, Connor feels cold with him gone. He hears the rustle of fabric and Connor adjusts himself so now he’s sitting on the edge of the bed. He reaches out for him and is met with naked thighs. His skin is so soft and smooth. He nibbles on his hip bones, making the other squirm. He pulls his shirt over his head, avoiding the blindfold. If he doesn’t want Connor to know who his is, then it’s not his place to take that away from them. There’s a hand on his shoulder that’s pushing him back down. The boy pulls on Connor’s underwear and it’s gone moments later. There’s the pop of a cap opening and a hand pushing his legs farther open. He feels a finger massaging circles around his entrance before slowly pressing into him.

“No need to be so careful, little boy. This isn’t my first rodeo.” Connor chuckled. Things shifted, now the boy was hovering over him, holding himself up with his free hand, two fingers quickly found their way into Connor.

“Maybe I want to be careful.” He whispered against Connor’s neck, “And I’m still older than you.”

“You can still be my little boy if I want you to be.” He bit at the skin behind his ear, making the other whimper, “And believe me, I want you to be.”

His fingers curled upwards and hit the bundle of nerves inside him, Connor cried out. The boy giggled.

“That was unfair.” He said, now incredibly hornier. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He kissed him, now abusing his insides with a third finger.

“Are-are you sure you aren’t Travis. You sure sound like him.” Connor panted out.

“I thought I was your little boy.” He said innocently. 

“Yes you are. And I want my little boy’s cock inside me right fucking now.” Connor growled. He slipped his hands into the other’s underwear and kneaded his ass. He whined and stepped back to peel them off. He heard the same sound of a cap opening, “I wanna do it.”

He sounded like a small child, but he wanted to feel him before he went in. The boy grabbed his hands and poured cold lube onto them before guiding them down between his legs. Connor kissed his dick before slathering lube over him. 

“Gonna take all of you into me.” He muttered, biting his thighs. The boy moaned and pushed him back down. Connor wiped his hands on the sheets and spread his legs open. Slowly, he eased into him. Connor purred at the feeling of the other’s hips slowly rocking. 

He gave him instructions about exactly what he should do, earning himself exactly what he wanted. He cried out softly at the feeling of his prostate being hit. He ran his nails down his back, probably leaving welts. As much as Connor liked being rough and hard and fast, this was infinitely better. The little rolls meant almost constant pressure on that little bundle of nerves that made him so happy, it just varied in the amount of pressure. 

His grunts slowly turned into high pitched whines at every small buck forward. And without sight, every touch felt so much more intense. Every brush of his stomach felt like a deliberate tease working against him, really it wasn’t surprising that he didn’t last very long. He would’ve felt bad if his partner hadn’t lasted six seconds longer. 

Connor was shaking. They were kissing. He wasn’t really sure what was going on, but as the other pulled out, he could feel cum leaking out down his thighs. If that wasn’t the best feeling to have after sex, he didn’t know what was.

~*~

The next morning a taxi was waiting for him in front of the hotel. He rode back to camp and decided to find his mystery man. 

The hunt didn’t last nearly as long as Connor expected. He’d walked into his cabin, which would be empty if not for Travis changing his shirt. He’d whipped around when he heard the door open, but not before he saw the long red scratches over his shoulder blades. And if he missed that, there were still bruises covering his neck and collarbone and bite marks across his hips. 

“Looks like my little boy really was Travis after all.” He strolled over and kissed the taller boy softly.

“Nope. Still wrong.” Travis said with a small smile.

“Well, if you see my little boy, could you please tell him that I loved the feeling of his dried cum between my legs.” He whispered quietly.

“I-I’ll pass on the message.” Travis blushed.

“Good boy. And tell him that I had a lot of fun last night and that maybe we could do it again sometime?” Connor wrapped his arms around his neck, Travis had his hands on his hips.

“I’m sure that could be arranged.” Travis swallowed.

“I hope so. Sadly, I must leave. Maybe I could see my little boy again tonight on the beach at 11? It’s Saturday so no curfew.” Connor bat his eyelashes.

“I’ll be there-I mean, he’ll be there.” Travis stuttered. Connor giggled and kissed him one more time before leaving his cabin.


	7. Aphrodisiac

Percy was in the medical tent, passed out, while Will finished up some tests. 

“Seems like an intense aphrodisiac hit him. I'll go talk to some people about the arrow, but until I can do that, I guess just keep him okay. Keep him under supervision until he wakes up and let me know what’s up.” He told Jason and Annabeth. They both nodded. After getting the okay, Jason picked up the unconscious body and carried him to cabin three. Annabeth’s dark circles told Jason that she was exhausted from their battle, so he offered to take the first shift. 

He sat on the bunk next to him and a book, glancing up occasionally to see how Percy was doing. He shifted sometimes, but not ever much more than that. He had sat there for maybe an hour before he heard a quiet, 

“Jason?” 

He looked up and smiled. He knelt down by his bed and spoke gently to him. 

“Hi, how are you feeling?” He asked. 

“Alright. Can you come sit with me?” Percy muttered. Jason nodded and climbed in next to him. Percy curled up nearly in his lap and nuzzled his face into his chest. 

“Will thinks the arrow was loaded with aphrodisiac. He doesn't know much else. Do you want me to get Annabeth?” Jason asked. Percy looked at him with sad green eyes. 

“You don't want to stay with me?” He asked. 

“That's not at all what I was saying. I just thought you might like to stay with Annabeth more.” Jason smiled. Percy rolled over so he was straddling Jason's hips and resting his head on his chest. 

“I want to be with you though. You're soft and you smell so good.” He ran his hands down his chest, lazily rubbing circles into the cloth of his shirt. 

“Percy, this is the aphrodisiac talking. I'll go get Annabeth and-”

“No!” He complained, “Stay. I don't want Annabeth. Now kiss me.”

“What? No. I have Piper, you have Annabeth. I won't kiss you.” Jason told him. Pushing him away by his shoulders. 

“Fine.” Percy pressed their lips together and sighed. He started grinding small, slow circles into Jason’s jeans. The blond could've moved to stop at any moment, but for some reason he didn't. 

Instead he grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. He found himself intoxicated with the smell on him. Percy giggled and ran his fingers through Jason’s short hair. Percy tugged on Jason's shirt, he pulled back and took it off getting rid of Percy before he moved back in. But his lips weren't there, he had found something else to occupy his time. 

His hands were tracing his hills and valleys of his muscles. Jason’s breath hitched as his fingers ghosted over a nipple. Percy smirked and gently rubbed. He shifted lower until his mouth was on his pink nub. He lapped and sucked until it grew hard in his mouth. He took it between his teeth and looked up at Jason with a smile. Jason had to bite the back of his hand to keep from moaning out loud. Percy grabbed his hands and bit down on his nipple. Jason cried out and made Percy giggle. 

Slowly, he made his way down to his navel where he sucked a bruise just below it. Jason purred. Percy whined and bit at the hem of his jeans. 

“Go ahead, make me feel good okay?” Jason told him, his pants were getting tight anyway. Percy climbed back up and kissed him before mouthing at his dick through his jeans. Jason threw his head back and tangled fingers into Percy's hair. As his mouth worked on making him feel good, fingers were working on this horrific button fly.

“Stupid, fucking jeans. I feel like my present has too much tape on it. I want it.” He whined. Jason blushed at his words. He wanted him, he wanted inside his pants. He’d said all but those exact words. Finally his jeans were gone and Jason helped pull them off. Percy wasted no time with his boxers. Jason made them stop so he could shift their position. He sat on the edge of the bed while Percy stood in front of him. Percy undid his own jeans and and pulled them down along with his underwear. He stared hungrily at Jason’s hard dick. 

“You wanna taste?” He asked. Percy nodded and knelt on the floor. He lapped loudly at the man in front of him. He stuck him in his mouth and bobbed his head, slurping as he went. He popped off and kissed his balls, running the flat of his tongue against them. Jason moaned and pulled his hair. Percy shrieked with enjoyment and giggled before going back to his cock. 

“You taste just as good as you smell.” He said, mostly breath and not much voice. Jason moaned and pushed him down, Percy gagged. He pushed himself up, coughing and sputtering. His pupils were blown to the size of quarters. 

“Choke on me.” He muttered to Percy, who was happy to oblige. Jason shoved him down, forcing him to take more and more, only to pull him up again for a few seconds to start the process over again. Soon, tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. 

“Fuck.” He muttered during one of his breaks. Jason was swollen and leaking. Percy reached up and took him in both hands, jerking quickly until Jason gasped. 

“I'm almost there, Percy. I'm so fucking close. ” He was on the brink of spilling. 

“Cum on my face.” He demanded. That pushed him over the edge. He cried out, shooting ropes of hot cum onto Percy’s face, just as requested. He smiled and stuck his tongue out, catching a few droplets. He shifted and Jason noticed his issue, blaringly obvious. He swiped his thumb across Percy’s lips and stuck it in his mouth, letting him suck everything off. He kissed him gently and pulled him up onto the bed with him. He continued to wipe his own cum off his face and fed it too him. Percy licked his fingers clean like a kitten. As soon as he was clean, Jason kissed him one more time, pulling them back onto the bed together, Percy on top of him. 

“Can you sit on my face for me? Pretty please?” Jason batted his eyelashes. Percy blushed hard, but nodded. He crawled over Jason, placing his knees around his head, and waiting for instruction before lowering himself down. 

“Is this good?” He asked. Jason was too busy kissing his thighs to answer beyond a hum, “I don't really know what to do.”

“Hang onto the headboard.” Jason said into the tender skin. Percy obeyed, “Now hold on tight and let me hear every noise you make.”

He hadn't given him a chance to listen before pressing the flat of his tongue against his entrance. Percy squealed, his knees shaking against Jason’s head. He stuck fingers into his mouth and sucked on his ass. Percy moaned around his fingers and coated them with saliva. Jason pressed his tongue into him and bathed in the beautiful sounds coming from his mouth.

He pulled his hand from Percy mouth and shoved two up inside him. Percy pitched forward, knuckles white on the headboard. He swore loudly. 

“Too much?” Jason asked. 

“A little bit, yeah. But I can handle it.” Percy squeaked out. Jason went to remove one of his fingers, “Jason Grace, I swear to whatever sex god is watching over us, if you take your fingers out of me I will bite your dick off.”

Jason pressed his finger back in. 

He slowly pumped his fingers, letting Percy get used to it. Once he had him letting out quiet moans, he angled slightly differently and hit the bundle of nerves inside him. He sent the son of the sea god into a fit of moans and whines. He pressed another finger into him and pressed his tongue next to the three. Percy was almost sobbing because of the stimulation. His knees jerked in time with Jason. His hips rolled along his tongue, making him throw his head back. 

“Jason, I'm gonna cum.” He cried out. Jason slammed his fingers into his prostate and sucked on his hole, making him spill all over his own chest. He slowly pulled his fingers out and lazily pumped Percy cock through his climax. His breathing was heavy. Jason quietly adjusted them so they were both on their back. He leaned over Percy and pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. Percy hands were in his hair, pulling him closer. 

“Are you feeling better?” Jason asked him. Percy nodded, “Has it worn off yet?”

“Well, um, actually,” he stuttered, “It sort of wore off around the time you told me to, um, choke. On you, specifically.”

“Oh. You didn't mention anything.” He shifted to his side. 

“To be completely honest I've kind of wanted to do something like this since Kim almost killed me. My question is why didn't you stop it?” Percy looked over to him. Jason shrugged. 

“I guess I was enjoying what was going on.” He said. 

“What if our parents find out.” Percy buried his head in his hands. Jason pulled them away and kissed him lightly. 

“Then who cares?” He asked. Percy smiled and hugged him. 

~*~

“So, Percy’s up and all better.” Will grinned. Jason had come back with Percy to update the doctor on the situation, “Anything interesting happen?”

They both glanced at each other and shook their heads. 

“Liars. I'm gay, I know when something gay goes down. And something gay went down.” Will looked at them expectantly. 

“Where’s Nico? He's usually in here with you. ” Percy asked. 

“If you must know, he's on bedrest for too much death magic. And I know you're trying to change the subject. Don't lie to your doctor.” He folded his arms. They looked back at each other and had a silent conversation. 

“We may have had a tiny bit of sex.” Jason said with a blush. Percy was trying to make himself as small as possible. 

“I see? Was it any good?” Will asked. 

“Will!” Percy shouted. Jason shrugged a yes, he received a glare from the other boy. 

“Hey, this is for very scientific purposes. Now, because of a very experimental therapy, I need to know if there's any tips you two can pass on.” He asked them. They both quickly caught onto what he was hinting and glared.

“Sorry, I'm kind of wanting to bring it up with Nico and I'm not really sure what to do.” He admitted. He shifted uncomfortably and the other two softened a little. 

“We can help out after our relationship isn't a doctor and patient.” Percy promised. Will nodded and brought the conversation back to Percy. After just a few minutes, Nico walked in.

“What are you doing here? Why aren't you in bed?” He asked. Nico nuzzled into his shoulder and hugged him. 

“I missed you.” He muttered. Will promised they could watch Addams Family as soon as he was done, if he promised to stay in bed the rest of the allotted time. Nico nodded and sat in the chair next to him. 

Will continued on with the appointment like nothing was different, his free hand was now just stroking Nico’s hair gently. And then he pulled out the arrow that hit Percy. 

“Now this isn't one of Eros’ arrows. Nico was able to identify that much. But it seems to be at least inspired by him. It doesn't seem specific to any particular feeling, but it just amplifies any loving emotion that’s already there. Probably meaning that Percy was already developing some, ah feelings, before he got hit.” He explained. His eyes apologized to Percy. Nico had fallen asleep on Will’s shoulder. 

They both told him some sage advice for leveling up his relationship with Nico. He smiled a quick thank you before picking up his boyfriend and carrying him back to his cabin.


	8. Audio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short

Nico loved Will's voice. He loved the praise, the abuse, the love, the humiliating words that were thrown around in private. And Will was very much aware of that fact. Softly, he moved to straddle Nico's skinny hips and bent over to kiss his face. He hummed quietly as he did.

"You're so pretty, you know that?" He asked as he ghosted his lips over his neck. Nico was laying on his bed, topless, but still wearing his dark jeans. Will was still fully clothed.

His wrists were tied above his bed, and he wore a blindfold. Will wanted to enhance the sound as much as he could.

"Your skin is just so soft and perfect. Look at how smooth it is, and all so pale and clear. Your hair is amazing too," He dug a hand into his hair, "It so fluffy and wonderful. Look at how nice it is. I love looking at it, and feeling it, and it always smells so good."

Nico squirmed underneath him.

"You know, I'd love to just yank on this hair. Push you onto your stomach and pull your head back while I fuck into your pretty ass. I'd love to suck so hard on your pretty white skin that it turns purple and blue and red all swirled together like a kaleidoscope." He ran his fingers down Nico's chest lightly. Nico whimpered, Will giggled, "Just seeing you, all spread out for me, makes me so hard. I'd love to just grind down on you until you come all over your chest. But, I'm not going to. Do you know why?"

"Because I'm only allowed to cum by listening to you." Nico responded.

"Good boy. You want to know what I want to do to you? Every little thing I want to do to your body?" Will asked, rubbing his chest. Nico nodded. 

"I want you to wear the cutest little outfit just for me. All black, just the way you like it. I'll put you in a pair of heels, so when I fuck you against that window over there your legs and feet will burn and you'll want nothing more than to collapse. You'll wear stockings that'll cling to your legs like a second skin. Maybe when we start you'll have a pretty pair of lacy panties, but they'll be gone withing a few minutes. Or maybe I could just move them over a little bit so I can still get to you and still keep them on you, or I could shove them in your mouth to keep you quiet." Will said. 

Nico was shaking. Had Will been reading his nonexistent diary? Nico had wanted to wear lingerie during sex for a while now. But it seemed his boyfriend wasn't done.

"Your top will wrap around you and tie in the front with a big bow right here." Will put his hand on the center of his chest. Nico moaned, "And long, sheer, billowy fabric will fall from your chest, all the way to your hips." He trailed his hands down as he spoke.

"I'll fuck you in front of the window so anyone who walks by can peek in and see what a little slut you are. I'm hoping you'll be a brat so I can spank your cute little ass beforehand. Maybe I'll even give you a couple bruises, who knows." Will said. Nico whined and tried bucking his hips up to find any kind of friction.

"Please touch me. Please. I've been such a good boy. I just want to cum." Nico begged. Will grabbed his face.

"Then you should really have a better imagination." Will told him, "You want to hear another little fantasy I have?"

"Please." Nico didn't really know what he was begging for.

"I want to tie you up and leave you. And not just like this either. I want to tie your hands behind your back and put on your little cockring. I want you to bend over, ass up, face down on the bed. I'll tie your feet together and plug you up with that remote vibrator we have. I'll keep the remote with me and keep you tied up on the bed with a gag in your mouth. I can come home and make you watch me jack off to you. You'll want to beg and beg for me to let you cum, but you won't be able to." Will said. Nico whined now. He wanted anything. Any sort of touch, because he was only getting more aroused and it wasn't ever enough. He tugged on his restraints without meaning too, moaning.

"Please touch me. Please. Please. Please. I need you to touch me. Please." Nico begged. He didn't know what else to do, he needed to cum. He tried bucking his hips again and found if he rocked them just right, the rough fabric of the clothes could rub up on him just a little.

"You know, when you were visiting your dad without me, all I wanted to do was see you. I wanted to hold you, and run my fingers through your hair, and kiss you. But above all else, I wanted to fuck you until you had to lay on your stomach during the campfires. And when you got back, do you remember what I did?"

"Fucked me so hard I had to lay on the benches because it hurt to sit. I winced every time I had to bend over for nearly a week." Nico told him. He rembered it well. His back hurt, his ass hurt, his legs hurt, everything hurt for days.

"What a good boy, he remembers." Will stroked his hair. Nico was an absolute wreck. He wanted to cum so badly, "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes. Please. Touch me please." Nico nearly cried with relief. He wanted nothing more than to be touched. Will just slowly rocked his hips against Nico's and he moaned so loudly.

"Do you like it when I talk to you?" Will asked. Nico nodded as rapidly as he could, "Use your words."

"Yes I like it when you talk to me." He continued nodding, "Can I please move too?"

"Slowly." Will told him. Nico did his best to move slowly, but there was so much sensation that he nearly came after 10 seconds, "I think you should cum for me."

Nico whimpered.

"Go ahead, cum for me. Fill up your pants." He said. Nico screamed and did just that. His whole body shook as Will continued rocking his hips to ride out the rest of his orgasm.

Will untied him and pulled off the blindfold. Before he had the opportunity to do anything, Nico grabbed his face and kissed him. He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"How are you?" Will asked.

"Tired. You wear me out, Will. Every single fucking time. Get me new pants that are stained with cum." Nico pushed him off the bed and relaxed into the bed, just trying to stay awake long enough to change. Will helped him out of his stained pants and tucked him into bed. Nico pulled him down with him and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	9. Begging

Jason had two fingers pressed inside Percy. Percy was whimpering and bucking his hips trying to get deeper. Jason was kneeling between his legs, pants unbuttoned, shirt thrown somewhere on the ground. Percy's knees shook and Jason couldn't help but hum as he ran his hands up and down Percy's smooth, naked thighs.

"More, please. I need more." Percy muttered. A shiver went down Jason's spine. He had just discovered a new kink.

"If you beg I might just let you sit on my cock." Jason said with a shrug. Percy gasped and nodded.

"Please, please fuck me. I'm so desperate to feel you. Please fill me up with your fat cock and your hot cum. I won't even ask to ride you, just fuck me that's all. I promise, I just need you so badly." Percy babbled. Jason bit back a whimper as he pulled out his fingers. Percy reached up for him. Jason helped him sit up and flipped them over. Jason's back was against the headboard with Percy perched happily on his lap. He whined and tugged gently at the hem of Jason's pants he still hadn't taken off. 

"Jason," he whined, "I want them off."

"What's the magic word?" Jason growled into his ear and grabbed his hips.

"Could you please take them off? I would be much happier with them on the floor." Percy bat his eyelashes. Jason smiled at him.

"Of course." He guided Percy's hips so he was kneeling over Jason instead of on Jason. Jason let his hands wander over to his ass and gave him a light smack. Percy yelped and whimpered. 

"Hurry up and fuck me." Percy pouted. Jason chuckled and pulled off his pants and boxers. Percy sat back down and Jason grabbed the lube once more. Percy reached for it and Jason pulled it away from him, "I want to do it."

"You're really not good at being polite are you?" Jason said. Percy crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip, "You can have anything you want if you're nice to me."

"May I please do it Jason?" Percy asked. Jason kissed him and handed him the bottle. Percy worked on covering him in lube, "You like it when I ask for things, don't you?"

"Hell yes I do. Hearing you pout and beg is so fucking sexy." Jason smiled at him.

"You're a freak." Percy smirked.

"You don't seem to mind." Jason helped guide him down his dick. Percy buried his face in Jason's shoulder and moaned. Jason kissed his neck softly. Percy bounced gently, letting out quiet little gasps and whimpers. Percy placed his hands on Jason's chest. Jason ran his hands up and down his pale legs. 

"Look at your beautiful thighs, Percy. Your skin is so soft and smooth." Jason said. Percy whined and kissed him. One of Jason's hands traveled up to Percy's neck. Percy dropped himself down on his prostate and moaned as his entire body seemed to clench up. Jason bit down on his lip to keep himself from cumming at the sudden tightening around his cock. Percy whimpered and sped up his pace. He had to grab onto Jason's shoulders for leverage.

"Please give me marks. I want to show everyone that I'm only your's. Please cover my neck in bruises. I need it so bad." Percy begged. Jason couldn't turn down such a pretty request. He bit down on the sensitive skin, making Percy moan. He skin tasted salty from sweat, but Jason sucked happily until his smooth, pale skin turned angry purple. Over and over again, he bit, and sucked, and kissed until Percy's neck and collarbone were covered in bruises. Percy moaned happily with each new hickey. Jason gripped his hip tightly enough to leave more bruises on his hip bones. Percy squirmed, his bounces became erratic.

"I'm getting close, baby." Jason ran his fingers through his hair.

"Cum in me, please. Fill me up with hot cum, I want to feel it drip down my thighs. Cum so much I can reach down between my legs and scoop it up on my fingers and suck it all off." Percy told him. Jason moaned at the thought.

"Keep up what you're doing and I'll eat you out when I finish." Jason said. Percy whimpered and began to fuck himself faster and faster.

"Please, I need you to cum so badly." Percy gripped him tighter. Jason could feel himself reaching the edge of his orgasm, "Please, Jason."

That final little please pushed him over. Jason cried out as he came. Percy slowed down, milking out his orgasm. Once his breathing evened out, Percy slid himself off and kissed Jason softly. Jason pushed him down on the bed and knelt over him.

"Get on your stomach." Jason demanded. Percy did as he was told. Jason grabbed his hips and pulled him up to his knees before grabbed fistful of hair and pushing his face into the mattress. Jason squeezed his ass and spread open his cheeks. Jason ran his tongue over his cummy ass. He lapped up his own cum, trying to build up Percy's orgasm so hopefully he'd beg so prettily again. Jason remembered Percy's reaction to having his ass slapped and decided to try just one more time. He let his hand fall one more time and Percy moaned loudly. 

"I need to cum so bad." Percy said. Jason almost cheered, "Can I please? Can I cum? I've been so good. Please, please let me cum."

"Go ahead and cum for me, baby." Jason told him. With permission granted, Percy came. White ribbons of cum decorated his tummy and the bedsheets underneath. Jason flipped him onto his back and crawled on top of him to kiss him. Percy sighed and smiled when they broke away.

"You have a begging kink." He said casually. Jason hit his shoulder playfully and Percy giggled.

"You went along with it." Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, and now I know how to make you endlessly horny whenever I want." He smiled, "I just bat my eye lashes and say please and you're on your knees for me."

"You're not allowed to use this against me." Jason told him.

"Pretty please?" Percy bat his eyelashes. Jason felt heat building in his belly and he shifted his weight, "See? Easy. And I'm going to use this against you all the time."

"You're a terrible boyfriend." Jason said.

"I know." Percy kissed him, "Now let's go shower, and wash the sheets. I don't want to sleep in my own cum."


	10. Bloodplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that this is bloodplay. That means a lot of blood is here, although there's no serious injuries. Just keep that in mind if you're squeamish, you may need to sit out for this one.
> 
> Also keep in mind that I am not a doctor and this can be very dangerous if done improperly, so please don't replicate anything you read here without doing your own research. I cut a lot of safety stuff out because this is fiction and I can do whatever I want, but that doesn't mean you can.
> 
> And this chapter kind of sucks so sorry. I've always written bloodplay as a secondary thing, never the main focus.

There was a rumor going around camp that Nico was actually a vampire. Which was weird because Greeks didn't really have vampires. Nico could understand the thought train from point A to point B. He was pale enough that you could see a network of veins under his skin, which made it hard to be in the sun since he would burn so easily, his wardrobe was almost entirely black, his insomnia kept him up well into the night, and it didn't help that Will kept forgetting about the hickies on his neck. But Nico knew something the others didn't. Will was closer to a vampire than Nico was. Of course Will didn't know that Nico was aware of his little secret. He wasn't entirely sure how the doctor kept it together around his patients, if Nico was in his shoes he'd lose it.

Right now they were watching some terrible Netflix original about werewolves or something. Nico couldn't really keep track. But one of the characters seemed to have a very unique interest in blood. Each time he cut himself open while pounding into some girl whose name you never learn, Will would squirm around on the couch and lick his lips. And Nico had had enough of this nonsense. He paused the show and moved to straddle Will's hips.

"We should try something new." Nico told him. He could see Will's pants beginning to tent.

"What did you have in mind?" Will asked.

"Something that, if my Sherlock skills are as good as I think they are, you have been thinking about for a long time." Nico told him. Will bit his lips.

"And what might that be?" Will held onto his hips. Nico picked up a pocket knife and flipped open the little blade. He dug the sharp end into the pad of his thumb and watched the little droplets of blood seep out of his skin. Will shivered and bit down harder on his bottom lip. Nico held Will's cheek and ran his bleeding thumb across his lower lip Will lapped it up with his tongue, giving Nico an opportunity to press his thumb into his mouth and let him suck. Will moaned and drained all the blood his could from the tiny slash. 

"I guess I was right." Nico smirked. Will pouted, "If you want, you could cut me open."

"Give me the knife." Will demanded. Nico smiled and handed it to him. Will pulled Nico's shirt off, keeping the knife away from his skin to prevent any unwanted accidents, "You're not worried about getting hurt at all, are you?"

"You're a doctor." Nico kissed him, "I trust you to know what will kill me and what won't."

Will tugged on his arm and kissed the side of his wrist, just below the boney part beneath his pinkie, and very carefully sliced it open. He suckled on the cut happily, Nico shifted on his lap. Will dropped his arm, his teeth were red. Nico squirmed, it was sexier than he wanted it to be. He kissed him roughly, tasting hints of metallic bitterness. Will picked him up and dropped him on the bed before crawling over him. He dragged the knife gently over Nico's belly, purring as the blood beaded up and dripped down. He moaned as he ran his tongue over the cut. His hand reached down and palmed Nico through his jeans. He hummed and placed a hand in Will's blond hair. Will whimpered as he sucked up more and more, he reached into Nico's jeans and rubbed his dick while he sucked on his tummy. Will sat up when the blood stopped flowing, warm blood covered his mouth. 

"What's it taste like." Nico asked, mostly out of curiosity.

"So fucking good." He tried to lick his lips clean, but it didn't work very well with his bloody tongue. He was shaking all over, pupils blown out in pure lust.

"Let me help." Nico sat up, wincing a little at the pain from the cuts, and pulled Will in for a kiss. When he pulled away, Will groaned and shoved a hand down his pants, "I look pretty?"

Nico bat his eyelashes. Will brought the knife to his arm and made a cut across his forearm. He pulled Nico onto his lap. He bucked up against him and Nico retaliated.

"I won't make you drink any of you don't want, I just want to see you with more on your face." Will explained. Nico giggled and let Will smear blood over his face. Big bold streaks of red across his mouth and chest. Will lightly pressed his fingers against the cut in his stomach and made Nico whimper in pain. Soon Nico was cumming in his pants like a horny teenager and all he had to do was suck on Will's cut to make him follow suite.


	11. Body Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little bit different than the others, a chapter with no sex but just a lot of sexual tension.

Piper had an art project she had to complete and Annabeth had agreed to help. The thing was that Piper had to body paint, and Annabeth was ticklish, and shy, and not a model. But Piper knew it would work out just fine.

"You're going to have to take everything off from the waist up." Piper told her. Annabeth blushed.

"Really? Do I have to?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes really, that's the assignment. It's a torso painting. Meaning I could paint your front or your back, but either way you need to be topless. I'm still debating whether I should do front or back though." Piper said, "And can you put your hair up? I don't want to get paint in it?"

Annabeth nodded and tied her hair up in a messy bun, curly strands of hair fell in her face, "What exactly is the assignment?"

"Torso painting inspired by the person I'm painting on. I made a list of things that remind me of you." Piper held up a sheet of paper, "Now quit stalling and take your top off."

Annabeth blushed and slipped put of her t-shirt. She unclipped her bra and let it fall to the floor. She stared at the floor while Piper walked around her trying to decide front or back.

"You seem to be really shy, and this'll probably be on display. I'll do your back to preserve your dignity even I know there will be a great deal of tits already." Piper said. Annabeth nodded and sat down on the bench Piper had set up. In front of a black background so all the attention would be on Annabeth's naked body. Piper helped her pose in the proper way. One arm extended elegantly, the other stiff and straight against her side. Her head was turned to the side to see her profile.

"Do I have to hold my arm like this the entire time?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I'll work on it a little at a time to keep the blood flow going. You won't be able to hold it very long anyway." Piper shrugged and grabbed paint and brushes. Hold your pose there and I'll work on outlines so I can paint will your arm is relaxed. Annabeth winced at the cold paint on her skin. And the she realized, it felt kind of good. The cold brush running smoothly against her skin. She bit back a moan and squeezed her legs together. 

"Any guesses how long this should take?" Annabeth asked. She knew the pleasure would build up exponentially and she didn't know if she could take it.

"An hour or two if I had to guess. Not long." Piper said. Annabeth couldn't do this, this was cruel and unusual punishment. She couldn't even shove her hands between her legs to try and make it go away. She was stuck, topless, endlessly horny, and unable to move. 

After what seemed like an eternity of raising and lowering her arm, and those deliciously cold, slick brushstrokes running all along her back, Piper told her they could take a stretch break. Annabeth was gratful for the moment of relief, not only because she could finally move, but because she could finally stop thinking about how badly she wanted to cum. Piper had her go do her hair more elegantly and actually put on makeup. During which time Annabeth snuck a hand down the front of her pants. Sure enough her panties were soaked through. She bit her lip and returned to her position to be painted. Piper began brushing on more paint.

"You know, you look kind of sexy like this." Piper laughed. No, not this. Anything but this, "You're look so proud and prissy with your back so straight. I think when we're done I'll need to put you in your place."

Annabeth bit back a whimper. She was much to proud to admit defeat.

"You're all hot and bothered too. I bet your tits feel amazing in the warm air. Does it remind you of my mouth?" Piper asked. Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut while Piper continued to paint, "What about my tongue on your pretty little cunt? I bet you're dripping wet."

Annabeth let out an undignified squeak. Piper giggled, "Hold out to the end and maybe I'll treat you."

Annabeth squirmed, she had to cum so badly, but there just wasn't enough stimulation.

"Don't worry, we're nearly there. Just a few more minutes and we can take pictures." Piper said. And Annabeth sat in agony for those few more minutes. Piper stood up and grabbed her face, "Seduce the camera. Show me all the pride that I know you have coiled up in you."

Piper stepped back and posed Annabeth exactly has she wanted her. She snapped a few pictures and walked back over. She stepped in front of Annabeth and kissed her, grabbing one of her beautiful, perky tits. She knelt down and sucked one of her lovely pink nipples between her teeth. Annabeth moaned and squeezed her shaking legs together. Piper smiled and ducked her head lower. She pulled off Annabeth's jeans and nuzzle her face between Annabeth's legs.


	12. Body Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW-Mental health talk, brief self harm mention, brief body image mention, brief scar mentions. When I say brief, I mean extremely brief. 
> 
> I'm still open for requests. There's still a few left on the list that are available, if they don't end up getting filled I'll just pick one. If you're ok with that, then great, but if you want a specific thing please let me know.
> 
> Will's song is Absolutely by Nine Days

Nico was having a rough time. Will could see it. He didn't eat as much, he didn't engage in conversation, he liked being in his cabin by himself. And what kind of boyfriend would Will be if he let Nico suffer alone. He knocked on the cabin door with his bag of Cheer-Up-Nico supplies. A Costco bucket of animal crackers, apple juice, stuffed animals, and a box set of Gravity Falls. Nico opened the door wearing a big black swearshirt and pajama pants. His hood was pulled up over his head and day old eyeliner was smudged under his eyes. He looked tired, and defeated. 

"I brought snacks." Will said. Nico sighed and let him inside. Will handed him the animal crackers and the juice, "Can I ask what's wrong?"

Nico pulled his hood down lower on his face and whined. Will nudged him lightly. Nico shook his head.

"Please? You're upset and I want to help. But I can't help if you won't let me." Will told him. Nico curled up into a tight little ball, "Is talking hard right now?" Nico nodded, "We could play hot or cold." Nico nodded again, "Alright. Thumbs up for hot, thumbs down for cold. Can you do that?"

Nico gave him a thumbs up, but still wouldn't look up at him.

"Are you depressed again?" Will asked, thumbs up, "Are you hurting yourself again?"

Nico's hand shook.

"You can tell me. I promise I won't get angry." Will put a hand on his knee. Nico buried his face deeper as he held out a thumbs up, "Is there a specific reason?"

Thumbs up.

"Your dad?"

Thumbs down.

"Something internal instead of external?" Will asked. Thumbs up, "Is it body image?"

Thumbs up. Will sighed. Nico cowered away. Will's eyes widened, "No, no don't worry. That wasn't an angry sigh, I promise. I just hope you know that I love you so much. If it means anything to you, or helps at all, I think you're beautiful."

Nico crawled over to snuggle on Will's lap. He nuzzled into his neck and Will kissed his forehead. Nico tilted his head up to kiss him. Will wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him close.

"Am I really?" Nico asked, still looking sad.

"Of course. I didn't pick you to start crushing on for no reason you know." Will tapped his nose. Nico smiled, "There he is, my big beautiful boy."

Nico held his blushing face in his hands. Will smirked and peppered his face in kisses. Nico giggled. Will hummed a song he used to listen to.

"What song is that?" Nico asked. Will sang. 

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, and while she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her-"

"Oh dear god." Nico couldn't hold him back.

"-when she smiles." Will pulled Nico in and nuzzled his nose against his cheek. Nico kissed his again, holding his cheeks. Will made a quiet noise against his lips.

"I'm so happy I get to kiss you whenever I want." Will muttered. Nico readjusted himself so he straddled Will's hips.

"Tell me why I'm pretty." He demanded. Will smirked.

"You've got these big, dark eyes that you keep covering up with your thick, dark hair. You have a tiny little nose and a cute pouty little mouth. You have the most perfectly flat little tummy and petite little thighs I can wrap my fingers around. Your skin is like cream, pale and smooth, a little cold, but absolutely delicious." Will ran his tongue up and down Nico's neck, making him giggle. Will hummed against his neck. 

"What else?" He asked, moving a little bit closer.

"Your little ass is still round enough to grab and shake and fuck." Will whispered to him. Nico whimpered. Will snaked a hand under his sweatshirt and rubbed his belly. Nico tugged on Will's shirt until he finally pulled it off and let it drop to the floor. Nico took off his sweatshirt and kissed Will, who pushed him down onto his back. Will ran his fingers over the scars decorating Nico's chest. Nico squirmed in self-conscious discomfort. 

"No, don't do that." Will pinned his hands by his head, "You've done so much. And you've survived more than anyone else, this is proof that you are better than anyone else here. You have survived literal hell and this is your medal of honor."

He slowly slid down, trailing his hands down to his sides. Nico left his hands by his head. Will sucked lightly on his hip bones, leaving purple bruises over his bones. Nico whined in pleasure.

"Pretty, pretty hips. You're my beautiful boy." Will purred against his smooth skin. He crawled back up and nipped at his ribs. Nico shifted a little bit, "Are you alright?" 

"Tickles." He muttered. Will smirked and blew a raspberry on his stomach. Nico laughed and tried pushing him away.

"Like that?" Will asked innocently as he blew another raspberry. Nico squealed.

"Stop it." He said between giggly breaths. Will kissed his soft belly one last time and reached down to his pants. He slid them off and peppered his thighs with kisses. Nico sighed and relaxed into the couch cushions. Will nuzzled against his sensitive inner thigh and hummed.

"Your skin tastes so sweet." Will sucked a bruise into his tender skin. Nico moaned quietly, "I wish you made more noises like that."

He sucked another hickey a little bit higher making him moan louder. Will massaged his legs as he left more little kisses up and down his legs.

"Your thighs are so soft and smooth." Will said. Nico's thighs twitched. He wouldn't ever say it out loud, but if he died with his face between Nico's legs, he would die a happy man. He swallowed down Nico's cock and made him moan.

Will bobbed his head gently and reached his fingers into Nico's mouth. He sucked happily on his fingers until Will pulled his fingers out and slipped them between Nico's quivering legs. Will sped up, it didn't take long for Nico to cum down his throat. Will swallowed him down and sat back up. He licked his lips and kissed Nico's cheeks. Nico breathing was heavy and his skin tasted like sweat.

"Do you feel better?" Will asked, rubbing his legs again.

"A little bit. I feel amazing right now, but I don't know how long it'll last." Nico said.

"Well, let's go clean you up and get you some clean clothes. Then you'll at least feel like you did something productive and it'll make you feel a little better. Then we can snuggle on the couch and eat animal crackers." Will told him.

"What if I get bad again tomorrow?" Nico asked.

"Then I can come back and give you tummy kisses until you start laughing again." Will told him.

"I love you." Nico smiled at him.

"I love you too." Will picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.


	13. Bondage

Percy wasn't entirely sure how he ended up in this situation. His face was being pressed into the pillows, his ass was stuck up in the air, Luke was running his fingers down the backs of his thighs. Percy grabbed fistfuls of the sheets beneath him. Percy felt exposed and submissive, he was just a little afraid of what might happen to him. 

"You know, you're almost perfect. Almost. But I feel like I know exactly what will help." Luke said. He dug his nails into Percy's legs. Percy whined quietly, "Hands behind your back."

"But I'll fall over." Percy protested. Luke grabbed his face and pulled him up to whisper in his ear. He squeezed tightly, almost choking him. Percy swallowed and whimpered. 

"Do you think I care? I told you to do something, so I expect you to do it." Luke squeezed tighter before dropping him. Percy caught himself before he hit his head, "Now hands behind your back."

Percy let his head and chest fall back on the bed and held his hands behind his back. Luke grabbed a length of rope and wrapped it tightly around his wrists. Percy winced as the rough rope rubbed against his skin. He was going to come out of this with rope burns, he guaranteed it. He arched his back, not having enough stamina to keep it straight for very long.

"Is this all?" Percy was afraid to ask, but he needed to know. Luke chuckled.

"You're a fragile little thing. And I can't break my new toy right after I just got it. But since you asked, I can make some adjustments." Luke chuckled. Percy's lip quivered. 

Luke untied his wrists but Percy didn't dare move his hands. Luke tied his ankle and wrapped the rope up and around to his wrists where he tied them back together and wrapped the rope back down to his other ankle. The ropes were tight enough to force Percy's body down further into the sheets. Luke nipped at the sensitive skin between Percy's ass and thighs. He shrieked loudly and tried to pull away, but he was stuck in this same position. 

Percy could here the slick sounds of lube on skin behind him as Luke bit down hard on his ass. Percy squealed loudly, he didn't want to admit that his cock jumped up a little at the pain. His thighs quivered and Luke slapped his ass and purred.

"Your thighs are so fat that they ripple when I hit them. I bet they'll bounce around my cock when I fuck you." Luke said. Percy whimpered and tried to hide his face. Luke sat back up and buried himself down to the base into Percy's ass. Percy yelped, it was too much. It hurt so badly, he'd gotten no prep. No fingers, or tongue, or slow build, or even a little lube smeared over his hole. He bit down hard on the pillow and tried not to let tears stream down his cheeks. 

"Luke, it hurts really badly. I don't know if I can-"

"You can. I promise. You'll adjust. You can do this." Luke ran his fingers through Percy's thick hair. Percy tried to take deep breaths and relax. Luke circled his hips gently against Percy few a few seconds, and it felt like such sweet relief. The movement helped ease the stretching pain. The moment Percy let out a moan, Luke began to pound into Percy hard enough to make the bed bang against the wall. Percy moaned and screamed until his throat was raw. He wanted to buck his hips, squirm, dig his nails into something, but he couldn't move. The rough rope dug into his skin, only adding sensation. Luke hammered into his prostate and Percy nearly cried with pleasure. Despite the dizzying amount of good feeling, the heat building up in his belly needed more. And he was a little afraid to ask for that little extra push he really needed. But he was so close, anything would feel good at this point. 

"More, please." Percy gasped out between moans. Luke chuckled and laced his fingers through his hair.

"If I give you any more you'll cum, won't you?" Luke said.

"Yes." Percy wasn't even sure how he was still speaking, but he managed. Luke tightened his grip on his hair and yanked his head up. Percy moaned loudly as Luke now pulled him back to meet him halfway.

"Then cum, on my fucking cock." Luke told him. A wave rolled over Percy's body and he nearly blacked out with the intensity of his orgasm. He screamed, and squirmed as well as he could with the rope around him. When he came down from his high enough to be mostly conscious of what was around him, he realized that Luke had slowed down to help him ride out his orgasm. He twitched with every little movement inside him. As Luke slipped out, he felt his cum leak down his thighs. He hummed happily at the sensation.

"Luke?" Percy asked quietly.

"Yes?" Luke's breathing was heavy.

"Can you please untie me?" Percy desperately needed free. Luke's shaking hands worked the knots until Percy could move his limbs again. His muscles were so sore, he could barely move. He managed to flip himself to his back and spread out his limbs before giving up and just sighing at the relief on a new position. Luke kissed his belly while Percy tilted his head to examine his wrists. They were already beginning to bruise, he'd hate to see them in the morning.


	14. Breathplay

Nico wanted to experiment with something, what better time to bring it up than when Will was horny and dominating? Will pulled on his hips, trying to tug him closer. He growled as he bit at Nico's neck.

"Choke me please." He muttered. Will grabbed his face.

"Speak up." He told him. Nico loved when he got like this. 

"Please choke me." He repeated. Will purred and pushed him against the wall, his hand clamped around his throat. Nico squirmed, he could barely breathe, but he craved more. He felt Will's hand tighten only a little bit more. That little bit more was enough to make Nico feel dizzy. Tighter and tighter, until Will finally let go. Nico sucked in a breath and coughed. When he recovered, he looked up at Will with begging eyes. 

Will backed up against the wall and pushed Nico to his knees. He unzipped his pants and Nico sucked up his cock. Will plugged Nico's nose and gently rocked his hips. Nick's lungs begged for air as the seconds passed. He tried concentrating on making Will feel good, but the need for oxygen was too great and he let Will gently fuck his face. Just as Nico started getting really desperate, Will let him go. Nico gasped and shook all over his eyes fluttered shut as he recovered. He couldn't get all his breath back before Will repeated the entire process. Nico wanted to moan, but he didn't have enough air in his lungs. All he could do was let himself be used while he silently begged for oxygen. Will kept him there longer, but still not long enough to be a full minute. When he finally did let Nico up for air, he sucked in sweet air and coughed, his entire body shook. He panted on the floor. Will pulled his hair to force him to look at him. 

"Color." Will demanded. Nico couldn't help but smile, knowing that Will was concerned he was pushing too far.

"Green. I'll double tap for red if I need it." Nico promised. Will let him drop back down to the floor.

"Get up and strip." Will ordered. Nico stood up on shaky legs and pulled off his clothes. He was trying to take deep breaths to get in all the precious air he could. Once he was naked, Will pushed him down on the bed. Will's shirt had fallen to the floor a long while ago and now, so we're his pants. He pulled Nico's thighs so his hips were flush with Will's. Will lubed himself up and pressed into Nico.

The first few thrusts were all Nico got to breathe properly during. Will's hand went back to his throat and squeezed. Nico felt his last breathe leave his body with a pitiful squeak as Will tightened his grip. Nico tried to gulp down air against the warm hand on his throat, but nothing happened. He frantically bucked against Will's hips. Nico was agonizingly close when Will let go. He sucked in a breath and went limp. Now he could feel Will pressing into him, pounding against his prostate. Nico moaned loudly between his frenzied panting. 

"Harder, I want to see bruises from your fingers." Nico said. Will growled and squeezed again. Nico could feel his body burning from the inside out. His belly was hot with arousal, his chest was hot with pain, his throat was hot from Will's crushing grip and overwhelming body heat. He body instinctively tried to push Will off, bucking rapidly against him. Nico felt dizzy, either from not being able to breath, or how incredible he felt, he couldn't tell, maybe both. 

Will let him breathe again. And again came that wash of cool ecstacy as his body filled with oxygen. He relaxed into the bed sheets, once more just becoming a doll for Will to fuck as he pleased.

"Oh fuck." He muttered to himself. Will gave an exceptionally aggressive thrust and Nico moaned as a wave of pleasure rolled up his spine. He was close now, teetering on the brink of orgasm. Will gripped his throat again, cutting of his air supply.

"Cum for me." Will demanded he thrust his hips sharply against Nico's prostate. Nico shook as he came. His orgasm jolted him upwards, but he was stopped by Will's hand pressing him down into the sheets. The extra pressure made him cum harder in a seemingly endless circle until finally he relaxed. Will let go of his throat and bent over to kiss his collarbone as he gently fucked Nico's over sensitive hole. Nico felt so exhausted and used that he didn't even notice the twinges of pain he felt. Will bit down on Nico's collarbone when he came, making the smaller boy moan once more. As Will pulled out Nico let himself fully relax.

"Are you alright?" Will asked, gently kissing his neck. Nico nodded, "I didn't hurt you did I? I got worried when you started shaking and coughing."

"No, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, but it could just be that I just went through the most mind-blowing orgasm ever and I kind of feel like I'm floating." He said.

"Promise you're okay?" He rubbed Nico's shoulders.

"Promise." Nico kissed him, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm passing out in about 30 seconds. Feel free to join me."


	15. By a Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice little break from all our edgeplay and intense dom/sub complexes. Just some good ole' fluffy, gooey, gross romantic sex. A little bit short, but I think that's okay.

The room was warm and peaceful as Hazel snuggled up to Frank in the big armchair. The room was only lit by the crackling fire that was warming her back. She sat on his lap and kissed him gently. Frank's big hands rested on her hips. Her thin arms were wrapped around his neck. He held her thin waist snuggly against him. He let his lips trail down her neck, no biting or sucking, just lips carrassing warm, hot cocoa skin. She pulled her hair to the side to give him better access. His hands carefully brushed under her shirt and against her soft belly. She seemed to glow against the warm light of the fire. As she pulled her shirt over her head, Frank was sure that he had a goddess in his lap. She looked like she was made of gold. 

Her hair glowed, her skin was soft and smooth beneath Frank's rough fingers. She stood up unbuttoned her jeans, Frank pulled his pants off quickly while she was up. He was quick enough that he got to watch her thighs become more and more exposed. Her small frame curved gently from her nipped in waist to her small hips and down her beautiful thighs. She was thin enough that you could see her hip bones and the outline of her ribcage under her skin. Her thighs had just a slight gap between them. She looked like a model, like something photoshopped to perfection.

She placed herself on Frank's lap and let him run his hands down her sides. She held his face and kissed him as he trailed his hands up her back, now hot from the fireplace behind her, and to the clasp of her bra. He unhooked it and she let it slide down her arms to the floor. Frank cupped one of her small breasts, it barely filled up his hand. His other hand reached between her legs and he slipped two of his fingers into her silky, wet heat. She keened and rested her head on his shoulder as he slowly pumped his fingers. He guided her up so he could suck lightly on her nipples. He rolled the hard little nubs between his teeth, only grazing them against her skin. Her didn't want to hurt her. She let out a breathy moan while he sucked.

"I'm getting impatient." Hazel joked.

"Let me savor this, okay? You don't get to have sex with someone as beautiful as you every day." Frank responded. She giggled and Frank pulled out his fingers.

He used his strong arms to help guide her down. She was so tight, and wet, and hot around him. Frank admired her while she bucked her hips. The fire made the room impossibly hot and he could see sweat beading up on her skin. He kissed away the droplets on her collarbone. She made such pretty noises with Frank inside her. Hazel had the most incredible hair. He gently grabbed a fistful of her curly hair. Soft and fluffy, the tight little curls bounced along with her. Her soft little breasts were perky and warm. Her skin tasted like cinnamon and sugar. Like apple pie and cinnamon rolls. Her long, thin fingers gripped his shoulders tightly for leverage. Her golden eyes glowed in the dim light.

She felt so warm and tight around him, her slick, silky wetness slid smoothly up and down. Frank ran a hand down her belly, he could feel himself moving inside of her behind her flat tummy. She whimpered and began bouncing harder.

Only moments later was Hazel quietly moaning into Frank's shoulder. Her body convulsed as she came. She tightened around Frank, and the extra stimulation made it impossible not to follow suit. His grip tightened on her hips as he filled her pretty little belly full of cum.

She slid off of him and kissed him gently. He held her tight against his chest, protected her from anything that could do her harm.

"We should take a bath." She said. Her head rested against his firm chest.

"In a minute. Just let me hold you for a while." Frank told her.


	16. Car Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing a few uploads. Lots of exciting happening for me this week and I got distracted.
> 
> It's kind of short, but I don't think it's bad.

It was freezing, and heat was out in Percy's apartment, and it was midnight. And that's how they ended up in Percy's car, huddled against the vents trying to keep warm. Percy had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Come here, you're warm." Jason urged. Percy struggled to climb over the center console and arrange himself on Jason's lap, now sharing his blanket. Jason held his waist and kissed him. Percy shivered and snuggled up against Jason to share body heat. Jason nuzzled on his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, "You know, it's warmer without clothes."

"That's so cliche." Percy giggled and kissed him.

"Did it work?" Jason asked.

"I'm not stripping right now. But I'll happily sit on your dick if you want me to." Percy said. Jason smirked, and then frowned, "What?"

"No lube. It'll hurt to badly." Jason said. Percy raised an eyebrow and opened the center console.

"Good thing I'm always prepared." He said, holding up a small bottle of lotion. Jason pushed Percy back enough that he could unbutton his pants. Percy worked on pushing his pants off, the only thing he was willing to take off. The denim pile ended up in the back seat and Percy wrapped his arms around Jason's neck. He kissed him while Jason worked on lubing them up.

Percy moaned as he slid himself down on Jason. He gently started bucking his hips, but that didn't last long. Soon his hands were gripping the car seat until his knuckles were white as he pounded down on Jason. His forehead was sticky with sweat, his shirt was soon soaked through. The blanket fell off his shoulders and Jason threw it into the backseat. Percy's knees shook already. Jason pulled his hips, leaving bruises like fingerprints.

"Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." Percy chanted. Jason took off his glasses, they were beginning to fog up. Percy felt so full, the waves of pleasure rolled over his body like tidal waves. Jason slammed him down on his dick and wouldn't let him back up. He gently rocked his hips up into Percy, making him shake and moan.

"Backseat. On your belly." Jason demanded. Percy pushed everything onto the floor as he climbed back. Jason followed closely behind him. Percy wiggled his ass, his elbows were beginning to stick to the leather seats. Jason grabbed his hips and pounded into him, pulling him back with each thrust. Percy cried out loudly, his body twitching violently. Jason yanked back on his hair and made him moan. Percy felt so fucked out and oversensitive, and he hadn't even cum yet. Just a little bit more. Just enough to push him over. But he was too busy being fucked to pieces to voice his needs. Jason was getting so aggressive that Percy had to hold onto the door to keep from slamming his face into it.

"You know, anyone could walk over here. Anyone could peak in and see me fucking into my little bitch." Jason said. Percy screamed as he came on the seat. His whole world went white. Jason pulled out of him and tugged on his dick a few times before shooting white hot ribbons over Percy's back. Percy desperately wanted to collapse, but he couldn't. He would either lay in a pile of his own cum, or a pile of Jason's, depending which way he wanted to fall.

He felt Jason's big hands pulling at his hips, setting him gently on his lap. The car felt hot as Percy rested his head on Jason's chest. The windows had fogged up and Jason drew pictures on the smokey glass.


	17. Caught Masturbating

Connor wasn't paying attention. He was looking for his big brother, he was bored. He had mostly given up, opting instead to just put a picture book back in their shared room and then go watch Netflix until Travis showed up. Of course, as soon as he stopped looking for Travis, there he was. He was all spread out and sweaty. His eyes were closed, his lips parted softly. His hand was wrapped around his cock. He hadn't noticed Connor yet, so he simply leaned against the doorframe and watched for a moment. He watched his brother twitch, his toes curled, he bit back little keen of pleasure. Connor's pants were no match for his brother.

"I've been looking for you for 15 minutes and I find you in here by yourself?" Connor asked. Travis screamed and tried to cover himself up, "You know, I'm a little bit offended. I have a perfectly good cock, and ass, and instead you chose your hand."

Connor strolled over to the bed and eased himself down between Travis's legs. Travis was bright red, pulling a sheet up to cover himself. He was speechless from embarrassment. Connor pulled the sheet away, exposing him.

"But if you want you hand over me, then okay. I don't mind. Under one condition, I get to watch." Connor said, resting his hands on his brother's thighs. Travis squeaked when Connor squeezed.

"I don't know-"

"What don't you know? I want to watch you jack off and cum all over your stomach. And I know you will too. You'll do anything I say." Connor said with a shrug, "You should hurry up, baby boy, you'll get soft if you don't."

Travis whimpered and wrapped a hand around his cock. Connor purred. Travis slowly stroked himself, whimpering quietly. He whined as he pumped himself gently. 

"You won't even put on a show for your baby brother? Because I have a few ideas in mind that might be a bit more entertaining." He giggled and ran a finger down his chest. Travis moaned quietly and bucked his hips, "That's better. Now can you do that without me touching you."

Travis whimpered. After a few more pumps, Connor got tired of waiting for the fun. He grabbed a pillow and pushed Travis onto the floor. He shoved the pillow between his legs and told him to grind down.

"No hands allowed. And if you don't listen I can make you." Connor said. Travis nodded and rocked his hips. He shivered and gasped, "Good boy."

Travis slowly rocked, pretty little moans escaping his lips. Connor smiled and rubbed himself through his jeans. It didn't take long for Travis to start shaking with overstimulation. There just wasn't enough there to make him cum. Connor pulled himself out and stroked himself softly. Travis cried out and frantically bucked his hips for any additional friction he could find.

"I need more, please." He begged. Connor chuckled.

"Since you've been such a good boy, I'll let you have a little more fun. Come here and show me your pretty little ass." Connor said. Travis did as he was told. His thighs shook while he moved. Connor knelt down behind him and placed his hands on his ass. Travis shivered. 

"Please hurry up." Travis said. Connor nipped at his inner thigh and made him moan. He let his tongue glide over Travis's hole. Travis moaned and bucked his hips back, he reached a hand between his legs to touch himself. Connor grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the floor. He lapped at Travis until he moaned and shivered.

"Are you going to cum?" He asked. Travis nodded, "Then when I get to one then you can cum. Ten."

He pressed a finger into Travis and brushed his prostate, "Nine."

Travis cried out. His leaking cock bounced up against his belly.

"Eight." Connor pressed in another finger and began to scissor him, "Do you have any idea how pretty you look when you're like this?"

Connor watched Travis thrust against nothing to try and find relief. Connor pressed his fingers harder, "Seven."

"Six." Travis was near tears now. Connor could see in his face how badly he needed to cum and he would draw this out as long as he could.

"Five." Connor added a third finger, "I bet you can feel all that deliciously tight heat coiled up in your belly. And it probably feels so good it burns."

"Four. Almost there, baby boy. Just little longer before you get to cum all over your chest." Travis's whole body clenched, trying to fight off his orgasm for just a little longer. 

"Three." Connor licked a stripe next to his fingers. Travis grabbed onto his own hair, "No, you get to keep your hands on the carpet. That's what you get for playing without me."

"Two." Connor dug his nails into his fleshy thighs.

"One." Connor said, "Cum for me, baby boy."

Travis did not hesitate. Everything flexed so hard he shook, he yelled loud enough to make the neighbors worry, cum shot all over his chest. Connor continued fingering him until he collapsed on the floor. Connor kissed the small of his back and flipped him over. Travis panted quietly.

"Did I push too far?" Connor asked. Travis shook his head, "Too blissed out to talk?" Travis nodded, "Slut." Connor teased and kissed him, "Wanna bath?"

Travis lifted his arms up so Connor would pick him up and carry him to the bathroom.


End file.
